Fright
by Laury Rose
Summary: A fire alert has Erina running home in a panicky state. The only one there should have been Soma. Nothing happened to him...right? One-shot.


_Hey guys :)_

 _Just a small one-shot I wrote inspired from a personal experience. Didn't end up with firefighters fortunately… ^^'_

 _About this story, they graduated five years ago from Tōtsuki, got together four years ago and got married two years ago. Erina's running the Nakiri and Tōtsuki estate with Hisako as her secretary and Sōma runs Yukihira but they live together._

 _Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it :)_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Sōma.

* * *

 **Fright**

* * *

 _ **Ring ring ring**_

A delicate hand makes its way to the ringing device as Erina absently picks up the phone and brings it to her ear.

"What is it?" Erina asks to whoever is on the other side without stopping scribbling on the document she's currently working on.

" _Erina-sama,_ " the person says and Erina instantly identifies the voice as her secretary's, Hisako who stayed with her even after high school and until now as they both manage the Nakiri estate. She makes a humming noise in acknowledgement and Hisako continues " _I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're working but I thought that you should know that the firefighters were contacted and are currently heading to your house. It seems that the fire detector went off and..._ "

Erina vaguely hears her saying more over the phone but she's no longer listening. Her brain came to a stop the moment she heard that it was her house it was all about and only one person should be in there right now. She doesn't even want to think about it but her mind provides her with the answer anyway.

 _Sōma..._

Before she even realizes what she's doing, Erina is out of the door and running to her car, barely managing to grab her coat on the way out of the quarters before she opens the door and the cold wind blows on her face. It's now the middle of winter and the cold has set in all over the country.

Slipping into her car seat, she quickly inserts the key in and turns the engine on as panic starts to set in.

She has to get back to their house. And fast.

Next thing she knows, she's pulling out in front of her domicile and getting out of her car without even bothering to take her key with her. The first thing that her eyes register is the sight of the red firefighters truck.

Dread fills her and panic settle for a moment as purple eyes slid over her home next. Unexpectedly, it seems perfectly fine and there's no sign of there ever being a fire in the first place. However, upon entering the place, the red uniforms engulf her vision and she shakily makes her way to them.

The men seem to notice her and make a way for her to get to the center easily without her taking any notice of this. In the center of them, she sees her red-haired husband grinning sheepishly at them before his golden gaze slides on his wife.

As her purple eyes rest upon his unharmed form, Erina suddenly feels light-headed and her legs give out from beneath her, all the strength in them evaporating with the adrenaline rush that had kept her going until now as a wave of relief submerge her being.

Fortunately, strong arms catch her before she touches the ground and lifts her up into their owner's arms and they adjust their grip on her to support her weight better. Erina instantly recognizes her husband's embrace and tightly grips onto his shirt as tears begin to well up into her eyes.

She blinks them away as she tries to regain some sort of composure and distantly hears the sound of the closing door but all she can focus on right now is the warmth of the body surrounding her and the steady sound of the heart beating against her ear.

She doesn't know how long they stay standing there but after a while, she hears a light sigh above her head and Sōma bends to slid his arms under her bottom and she slides her arms around his neck, allowing him to carry her upstairs and inside their room without a word. There, he settles on their bed and lets her engulf him into a tight hug once more as he installs his shaken wife into his lap and wraps his own arms around her.

Some more time passes before Sōma decides to break the silence.

"Erina?" he simply says, trying to catch her attention and get her to talk to him.

Only silence answers him before the blonde buries her face into the crook of his neck.

"That tickles." he declares after a while and there's a distinct edge of barely contained chuckle in his voice.

"Hey." Sōma says softly as he slowly gets her to loosen her hold on him so that he can face her properly.

Purple eyes fall into golden pools as Erina finds herself looking into the concerned face of her husband. She has no idea what she looks like right now but if the deepening concern laced with guilt that flicker in his eyes are any indication, she must be a real mess.

As Sōma stares at the pale face and teary eyes of his wife, he can't help but think that he really screwed up this time. He hadn't been careful enough and the fire from the _banane flambée_ he was trying was too strong and the fire alarm went off. He quickly had the fire under control but the signal had been given to the firefighters who arrived less than ten minutes later. And then, as he was in the middle of explaining things to them, Erina had arrived completely white in the face with fear and panic only to collapse a few seconds later. And now, here he is, trying to reassure his armful of a wife.

"Baby." he tries again and that gets a reaction out of her as she halfheartedly glares at him.

"I told you not to call me that." she murmurs with a slight pout of her lips, her voice barely above a whisper and Sōma can't keep the chuckle in this time. She was fine with most of the pet names he came up with but this one, she just never liked it - which didn't stop him from using it once in a while.

Sōma's eyes soften as he gazes at his wife before closing the gap between their lips and kissing her pout away. When he leans back, Erina's purple eyes slowly flutter open, still a little dazed from the kiss. Even after all this time they've spent as a couple, she still isn't completely used to his kisses - to Sōma's greatest pleasure as he allows a light grin to stretch his lips in response. Erina's glare tries (and fails) to make a comeback before she crosses her arms under her chest and pouts in frustration.

A comfortable silence settles over them before Sōma breaks it again.

"Were you that worried over me?" he asks and Erina can just hear the teasing in his voice which only serves to ignite her anger.

"Of course, I was!" she exclaims in irritation, "I thought -" she starts in a loud voice before her voice breaks and when she speaks again, her voice is way softer than it had been before. "I thought...that something happened to you..." she whispers, voicing her fears for the first time as she chokes onto the tears that want to come out and lets her gaze fall onto her lap.

Sōma just stares at her for a while, completely taken aback since he hadn't expected her to answer so truthfully. When he recovers from his surprise, his golden eyes soften and he leans in to rest his forehead on hers and reaffirms his hold on her waist.

"Hey." he starts softly to get her attention, "I'm sorry for scaring you." he says as he looks into her deep amethyst eyes and she looks right back into his golden ones. "I was trying to make a _banane flambée_ but it got a bit out of control for a second. I had already extinguished the flame when the firefighters arrived and there's not really any damage." Sōma concludes without looking away and Erina can see contrition flicker into his golden eyes over frightening her like that. Allowing herself to lean into his embrace, she puts her arms around his neck and buries her face into his neck once again.

"Don't do that again..." she whispers against his skin and a smile makes its way to Sōma's face as he nods in agreement.

A few moments later, Sōma extracts his phone from his pocket to respond to Arato's earlier text. He had received her panicked ' _Is Erina-sama with you?!_ ' when he had been holding her downstairs and decided to reply after appeasing his wife. He rapidly types his answer and hits the button _send_ before tucking it away and returning all his attention on the woman inside his arms.

"Hey." he says again to attract her attention and Erina hums into his neck to tell him that she's listening so he continues, "Wanna try making a baby?"

* * *

' _Erina's with me. Don't worry, she's calmed down now._ '

Hisako lets out a sigh of relief as she looks at the text she just received from Yukihira. She had been in the middle of explaining things to Erina, telling her that it seemed that it had only been a small alert and that it had already been taken care of but the firefighters had gone to check eventual damage just in case when she had heard the sound of the phone being dropped and hurried footsteps getting farther and farther away. She had tried to call her on her phone but she hadn't answered and she had been worried that she might have had an accident on the road while driving in that state.

But now, she could stop worrying and checking the roads. If she was with her husband, then everything would be fine.

* * *

 _The end ^^_

 _My exams are over and I'm working on DoL and Misunderstanding now. Hope it'll be out soon :)_

 _Ja ne_


End file.
